One shots Of the Key Ghosts
by Belphy
Summary: A look into the spirits who follow there King, and the lives that they affect around them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I want everyone to know that I own none of this, all works belong to there respective owners, I'm just borrowing from there universe.**

***to fully understand where this story is coming from please go check out the Fools Pursuit, the Fools pursuit: the Fading Crow and Each and every bonds by HappytheExceed. Trust me you won't be disappointed, her works are awesome, and I would like to thank her for her permission to write these one-shots.**

"Hah, I thought everyone would be more panicked by now" Fushimi Saruhiko twitched as Totsuka Tatara once again took his eyes off the road to look at the passing scenery, and comment on what he saw.

"Oh god why did we let him drive" came from the back seat as Totsuka almost swerved into an incoming car, again. In the back Kusuhara Takeru was contemplating his life choices and why he agreed to hop in the car with these two maniacs, not to mention the spirit that was sitting next to him and giving directions, with a perfectly blank face. Fushimi was too fast and conspicuous, so Totsuka-san offered to drive. It was then worked out by his two passengers why Kusanagi Izumo drove him everywhere.

Saruhiko sighed, it was one complication after another, from supposedly dead people trying to kill them, other dead people assisting them, though as spirits who are possessing keychains, to being stuck in a car with two idiots. Leaning back to look at the roof of the car, Saruhiko wondered not for the first time what would have happened if his dear Misaki hadn't been killed, if he had been still alive and well, what would he have to say about this situation. Shaking his head Saruhiko went back to watching the scenery go passed the window.

-this is a scene break-

"Ahh. Stop we are here" the spirit called. Totsuka moved to slam on the breaks. "PULL OVER FIRST!" Kusuhara shrieked from the back "oh right, sorry I forgot. my bad" Saruhiko in the passenger seat clicked his tongue as Totsuka pulled over to the side walk.

Hopping out the car Saruhiko ignored Kusuhara as he repeatedly kissed the pavement and thanked Kami for letting him live, while looking around, it wouldn't do to get captured so close to their objective.

"So which way" Totsuka asked there guide, a pretty looking girl with long green hair, Amber eyes and a bored expression on her face. Turning she pointed at an abandoned apartment complex. "The person I was told to escort you to, he's on the top floor" she glanced back at them "I've met him before so I'll go in first, you follow" and with a swish of her hair she turned and walked into the building. The three guys looked at each other before turning and walking into the building after her.

Reaching the top floor they stared as there guide knocked on the door

"knock knock" she said

"Who's there" a muffled voice stated from behind the door, Saruhiko noted that it sounded familiar.

"Key Ghost designation White Witch" her voice if possible turned even more monotone, as if she couldn't believe she was doing this.

The sound of latches and locks becoming undone was heard as the door opened and the threesome and spirit came face to face with Munakata Reisi, the blue king. Saruhiko face palmed.

"Well now this is unexpected do come in" giving them his signature smile Munakata moved out of the way as the group headed into the flat.

As Totsuka and Kusuhara moved around, Munakata placed a hand on Saruhiko's shoulder, "Sir" raising an eyebrow as he turned to him. "I need to speak with you now, there is a room over here that we can use." Leading Saruhiko over to the room he entered with Saruhiko following.

"There's something I need to show you" Munakata sighed "your not going to like it". "No offense sir, but there are not many things I do like so if you could just show me" Munakata shook his head. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."

Turning to the other end of the room Munakata tossed a key chain at something, the area that he tossed it at abruptly started to glow. 'A key ghost, that's what he wanted to show me.' As the light died down Saruhiko could see a heartbreakingly familiar person.

"What the hell, Misaki!" Saruhiko stared. It was Misaki, no doubting that, but at the same time there was an aura of emptiness surrounding him, not to mention that he was glowing slightly and floating off the floor. It was a lot like the White Witch if he thought about it.

"He was the one to get me out of the holding facility" Munakata's voice distracted Saruhiko from further contemplation of Misaki as he turned to Munakata.

Munakata gave a small sad smile before turning away "I'll leave the two of you to catch up, and for what it's worth Fushimi-kun I'm sorry" Munakata left the room to go talk to the others.

"I don't get it" Saruhiko turned back to Misaki, surprise flittering across his face at the fact that Misaki would start the conversation.

"The emotions and thoughts about you, there twisted, jumbled." Misaki looked up with a blank yet strangely sad expression. "Happy, sad, some are angry and irritated, others are filled with excitement and happiness. And most prominent of all are the ones that simply are content, and happy, those are the strongest out of all the memories." Now Misaki looked at him, "you know even after you left, if you simply had asked, or told me what was wrong I would have done anything to have helped." Saruhiko's breathing sped up as Misaki, his Misaki a distant part of him stated, wrapped his arms around him. "All the emotions, thoughts, everything, they pointed to one thing" Misaki leant up to whisper in his ear "that I loved you."

Clatter. Misaki's key chain clattered to the floor as Misaki faded back to intangibility, back to being a spirit as Saruhiko collapsed onto the floor, emotions a raging storm inside of him at the realizations given.

Taking a deep breath Saruhiko looked at the keychain in front him taking in its appearance. Grabbing it he was relived that Misaki returned to being solid, before sighing.

"What was I supposed to say Misaki, you fit right in with that group, HOMRA" he spat, glaring at the floor before glancing up as Misaki knelt besides him. "It hurt to see you follow that man like a puppy around his master, and that power. Fire Tch, I hated it, that all consuming red that devowered all." Saruhiko looked up meeting Misaki's eyes. Grabbing Misaki he pulled him into a crushing hug. "I hated it, you were only looking at that man despite everything that I did. " Saruhiko smirked, glancing back at the door "Totsuka-san was no help at all, though I can see why his mask cracked a bit when I mentioned that he would be a good king" turning back to Misaki, he stared into those hazel eyes, as his hand tightened around Misaki's keychain.

Pulling Misaki close, Saruhiko still looking into Misaki's eyes, leant down so that there lips brushed. "Never again" he murmured, " those men are going to die, Aya as well, and this time I'm not going to let you leave my grasp" Saruhiko's eyes lit up with a psychotic gleam. "After all Misaki now belongs to me not anyone else."

"I love you" he murmured before pulling Misaki into a bruising kiss. No, he thought this time no one will separate them, not Souh Mikoto, not those men, Misaki will be by his side.

Always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nope still don't own, all rights go to the creators**

**I wonder if you guys can guess all the characters** **involved, then again I didn't make it very difficult.**

**My thanks to HappytheExceed for pointing out that instead of Black King it should be Black Emperor.**

The reason Megumi isn't allowed tea parties any more. Or why Megumi ended up with the greens.

.

.

.

"Ok, the cookies are done, everyone is here and the drinks are ready. LET THE MEETING BEGIN!"

Megumi smiled cheerily as she looked around the table at her beloved friends and big brother. Black Emperor and White Witch were sitting on her right, giving her blank looks, while on her left the Spiral Duo grinned happily at her. Sitting directly across from her, her big brother Yata Misaki facepalmed at her enthusiastic welcome.

"Allrighty then. First things first, Black Emperor and White Witch thank you for your help on the test the other day, without your help I woulda failed miserably. And the Spiral Duo thank you for your help with those meany bullies. Those who insult Mr Mashy Spike Plate will be ELIMINATED!" Megumi broke down into a fit of cackles, as Misaki started glaring at the Black King for teaching his little sister how to cackle. The others just shook their heads and waited for the cackling fit to die down.

Once Megumi calmed down, she glanced around the table "do we have any business to attend to."

Misaki put his hand up "I do, can we shorten Mr Mashy Spike Plate's name to Mr MSP for convenience, it's just a bit long to say all the time."

Megumi glanced around the table at her friends "all agreed." Everyone's hands shot up in the air. "Then motion carried, from here on out Mr Mashy Spike Plate will have the nickname Mr MSP. You're right it is a better name then before."

Megumi then smiled at everyone, "so any other business."

"I have something" the group looked at the less idiotic member of the Spiral duo, also known as Spiral no.2. "No offense to you Yata-san but why don't you have a nickname like the rest of us." Everyone turned to look at Misaki, who blinked and looked like a deer in the headlights.

"That is an excellent question, why doesn't he have a nickname." The Black Emperor smiled in a predatory way. "What do you think Megumi-chan."

The girl in question frowned placing one hand on her chin in classic thinking pose. Chestnut hair fell over her hazel eyes, as her lips moved silently, thinking about an epic nickname to give her older brother.

Suddenly her head shot up. "I know. From now on big bro will have the nickname of Amaterasu!" Megumi grinned, pleased with her self as Misaki's head came down on the table with a bang. The Black King and White Witch, both covered there smiles with there hands, and the Spiral duo bust into laughter.

Once every thing calmed down "anything else" Megumi asked glancing at everyone.

The group collectively shook there heads. "Then I declare the meeting over, let the tea party begin."

One of the Spiral Duo turned to the Black Emperor and White Witch. "So tell me, what were the gunmen like in your dimension." Loud groans echoed around the table, as once again Spiral no.1 brought up the subject of giant robots. "Aniki, don't go bringing up that subject, you know what happened last time." Spiral no.2 grabbed his arm in a futile effort to calm him down.

"Damnit Simon don't go interfering, this is a question among men, for if I don't ask then the curiosity will burn at me for ever." Spiral no.1 stood up and took his signature pose, "as the former leader of the Gurren brigade, it is my solemn duty to see to it that our mechas were the best in the multiverse."

The Black Emperor sighed, purple eyes narrowing slightly, "if that was how you acted in your world then it's no wonder you died young. Don't you know anything about strategy or keeping silent in battle unless it's to taunt your foes."

As the back and forth between Spiral no.1 and the Black Emperor continued, Misaki pleaded with his sister. "Please Megumi isn't there anyway I can change my nickname to something less girly."

Megumi laughed "your nickname suits you big brother, so you'll just have to get use to it."

Misaki sighed and went back to eating cookies as Spiral no.2 patted his arm.

.

.

.

Meanwhile behind Megumi's door her mother turned to her husband and Megumi's father.

"It's getting worse, what should we do." Peeking in, the couple were greeted by the sight of Their daughter laughing loudly while at her table with two stuffed dolls, which she called Black Emperor and White Witch. To robot toys which she called the Spiral Duo. And the chestnut coloured teddie bear that was a gift from her half brother Misaki. Each toy also had a keychain hanging around their neck.

Closing the door the couple went downstairs and sat in the living room.

"What should we do." Megumi's mother asked her husband again, while looking at the floor.

"One of my workmates gave me a number for a facility that helps with cases like this. I'll give them a call and see if they have a free place." Standing up Megumi's father went and called the facility.

"Hello is this the Green Medical Facility"

"..."

"Yes it's my daughter, she won't stop talking to her imaginary friends, and not only that she insists there alive. So I was wondering if you had a way of helping her."

"..."

"Really, thank you so much. This really means a lot to us."

"..."

"Yes thank you again. Goodbye."

"So they agreed" Megumi's mother looked hopefully at her husband.

"Indeed, I hopes this works my dear" walking over Megumi's father wrapped his arms around his wife. Smile on his face at the thought that he was doing the right thing.

.

.

.

'Interesting' Aya thought as she went to gather up her usual group, 'who would have thought that our marks would have called us up themselves.'

Smiling cruelly Aya, walked through the door to the meeting room.

'Yes' she thought 'this is the chance I needed to get my kings attention. Look out little girl, soon you'll be our willing pawn.' Laughing Aya walked down the corridor, a psychotic smile fully in place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey guys still don't own it, otherwise Tatara and Mikoto would have survived, and there would be a hell of a lot more mikototsu and sarumi.**

**this has references to the first chapter, you have been warned**

Driving lessons. Or why Tatara and Mikoto don't drive but Izumo does.

It was a fine summers day in the City, there were no strains running about. And all the gangs that had been threatening HOMRA were currently behind bars or laying low.

Misaki had recently turned 16 and had gained his L's and was very keen on learning how to properly drive. Sadly in HOMRA there was a lack of adults to ask for lessons. Saruhiko was of no help since his birthday was still months away. And so Misaki was stuck either forking out his hard owned cash for lessons, which would substantially cut down on the money used for rent, some thing that wasn't fair for Saruhiko. Or he could find an adult in which to help him.

.

Walking into the bar Misaki glanced around before spying Toutsuka-san sitting at the bar. Now Misaki had absolutely no idea how old Totsuka Tatara was, but he was sure that he was old enough to help him.

Walking over Misaki proceeded to ask the fateful question that would help him and Saruhiko get out of this town and into the wild world.

"Ahh Totsuka-san I'm sorry to bother you, but... Um I was wondering if you could teach me to drive" Totsuka looked surprised before a smile formed across his face.

Totsuka opened his mouth to say something, when Kusanagi Izumo suddenly cut across what ever Totsuka was going to say.

"Absolutely not, Totsuka was banned from driving any where by the city police." Kusanagi-San gave Totsuka a stern look, before sighing and sagging seeming to age a few years. "I've only just finished paying for the damages after what happened last time."

Misaki tilted his head "what happened last time" he asked curiously.

Kusanagi-san gave Misaki an odd look before telling him and Saruhiko, who had just walked into the bar to settle down and listen to the story of why Totsuka Tatara wasn't alowed to drive any more.

.  
.

"Hah really Kusanagi-san you'll teach me to drive" 16 year old Totsuka Tatara asked, big brown eyes sparkling happily as he stared at Izumo.

"Of course I will, it's an important life skill being able to drive. Even Mikoto can drive."

Mikoto glanced up from his position on the couch "hmm, I thought I was still banned after the great chase of 20XX"

.

.

.

"THAT WAS MIKOTO-SAN!"

"Shut up Yata-chan and let me finish the damn story."

"Sorry Kusanagi-san."

"Now where was I."

.

.

.

Watching Totsuka sparkle over the car was one of the more amusing things that Izumo had seen in his life. The most amusing was watching people reactions to his ex-girlfriends love of red bean paste.

"All right, Totsuka go hop in the drivers side, Mikoto your staying here right" Izumo sent a warning glance at his friend and got a lazy wave in return. Hopping into the passenger seat Izumo proceeded to slowly guide Totsuka out until he was driving somewhat slowly down a major road.

.

.

.

"Tch, Kusanagi-san are you sure you not over reacting."

"Just hush, the worst part is coming up."

.

.

.

Everything was going well with no hiccups like with Mikoto. Izumo breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"Hey Kusanagi-san check out that festival over there" turning Izumo regarded his young friend.

"Hmm what festival" Izumo smiled

"That one." In front of the car there was indeed a festival that Totsuka was about to drive right into the middle of.

Izumo swore.

Screams and swirls of multicolor fabric occurred as Totsuka drive through the performers luckily not hitting any one. Emerging from the festival Totsuka proceeded to get distracted by the reflection of the sun on some window panes, and proceeded to drive into the glass doors of a building and then leave the same way.

Swerving into in coming traffic Totsuka proceeded to drive along the road ignoring Izumo as he tried to stop Totsuka, or at least get out of the car before they crashed. Before going over a bridge that happened to be over the river that ran thorough the city. Getting distracted by the water Totsuka proceeded to drive through the guard rail and into the river.

.

.

.

"After we were fished out of the river and Totsuka was told in no uncertain terms that he was never allowed to drive again." Kusanagi-san sighed "and I was told that in no uncertain terms that I am to never try to teach another person to drive ever again. Does that clear things up for you" Kusanagi-san asked.

"What about what happened with Mikoto-san" Misaki was truly curious on whether Mikoto really had started the great chase of 20XX.

Izumo laughed "that, well Mikoto suffers from road rage, and so when I tried to teach him how to drive, he managed to piss off 8 different gangs that started chasing us." Kusanani-san shook his head. "The police joining in didn't help, in fact the only reason the chase stopped was because we ran out of fuel. Needless to say Mikoto was banned from driving for a while."

.

.

.

"And as a result of that, Misaki never learned how to drive" Kusuhara Takeru gaped at Fushimi Saruhiko, and Munakata Reisi looked startled.

"That can't be true, no way does that story have any truth in it" Kusuhara shook his head frantically before looking up with a pleading expression.

Totsuka Tatara sighed before smiling "good times."

"Wait, you mean that actually happened, then why the hell did you drive, better yet, Fushimi why the hell did you let this guy drive." Kusuhara grabbed the collar of Totsuka's jacket and started shaking him backwards and forwards. "I've already died once I'm not ready to die a second time." Saruhiko blinked, 'is he really freaking out over that.'

Meanwhile Munakata had a blank face as if thinking about something. 'Then again who knows what that guy thinks about.' Saruhiko thought as he leaned back, glancing at the spirit who was smiling amusedly at the memories and reactions the story has evoked.

Lying back Saruhiko took his glasses off and closed his eyes.

'Let's stay this way for a while, until reality takes this away once again'


	4. Chapter 4

**nope the cake is still a lie so as long as that's true then I can't own this work.**

Well what do you know Tatara isn't the only one who can sing.

It was an ordinary night at HOMRA, with the exception of Awashima Seri getting drunk at the bar due to her King Munakata Reisi disappearing, and Septer 4 being taken over by a group of unknowns.

Mikoto was currently sitting on the couch with Anna, who was trying to track down Munakata before anything bad happened.

Mikoto blinked and glanced at Anna as she swiftly got up and _hurried_ over to the door opening it. He blinked again at the startled noise that came from who ever was at the door.

Several members of HOMRA looked up and stared as an unknown green haired girl walked in followed by Munakata, Fushimi Saruhiko, and Kusuhara Takeru who was dragging a tied and gagged Totsuka Tatara. Much staring occurred before someone broke the silence.

"Why is Tatara tied up."Everyone turned to Kusanagi Izumo who was behind the bar giving them an unimpressed look. The group glanced at each other before Kusuhara stepped up to explain. "Well there are three reasons, one to stop him from running away, and two to keep us from dying thanks to his driving, and three as a present slash bribe to allow us to stay here." Izumo shuddered at the thought of Tatara driving.

Mikoto looked at Anna, who gave a small smile and stepped forwards "as the red King I accept your present slash bribe." Tatara's head slumped forwards as he sighed. Izumo shook his head and went to untie him as the others wondered further into the bar.

After Tatara had been untied he'd been grabbed by the back of his shirt by Mikoto and dragged upstairs for a talk.

Meanwhile a tipsy Awashima Seri was tearing into both her captain and third in command telling them off for leaving her, and her having to seek refuge with HOMRA of all groups.

Neither male told her that her telling off was more amusing then anything else.

.

.

.

A couple of hour later Mikoto had managed to convince Tatara that no he wasn't bad and yes I would like to join your clan thank you very much. And so Mikoto became a clansmen of the purple clan.

Meanwhile with Seri she had gotten drunker and told Izumo in no uncertain words that if she was gonna date him then he'd have to sing. His answer was to go to the juke box and look through until he found the song he wanted.

(Start listening to start a fire by Ryan star)

Izumo smiled at Seri before starting to sing

I remember when you said your father's asleep

I remember swimming as our clothes drifted off to sea.

So wake up, wake up dreaming,

And lie here with me,

So wake up, wake up dreaming,

And lie here with me.

Here we go,

Just lose control and let your body give in,

To the beat,

Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,

Is this love

Or,

Just sexual desire,

We're gonna start a fire!

I remember drinking as the stars were falling,

I remember dancing on the hotel's unmade bed.

So wake up, wake up dreaming,

And lie here with me,

So wake up, wake up dreaming,

And lie here with me.

Here we go,

Just lose control and let your body give in,

To the beat,

Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,

Is this love

Or,

Just sexual desire,

We're gonna start a fire!

Here we go,

Just lose control and let your body give in,

To the beat,

Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,

Is this love

Or,

Just sexual desire,

We're gonna start a fire!

The rest of the red clan and along with Tatara and Mikoto joined in as background singers

Taking chances in the back of your car,

We burn and on my radio is "Rockin' in a Free World,

S.O.S.

So obsessed,

Oh you make me such a mess,

Why can't this just last forever, why, why, why?

So wake up, wake up dreaming,

And lie here with me,

So wake up, wake up dreaming,

And lie here with me.

Here we go,

Just lose control and let your body give in,

To the beat,

Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,

Is this love

Or,

Just sexual desire,

We're gonna start a fire!

We're gonna start a fire!

We're gonna start a fire!

We're gonna start a fire!

We're gonna start a fire!

Here we go,

Just lose control and let your body give in,

To the beat,

Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,

Is this love

Or,

Just sexual desire,

We're gonna start a fire!

We're gonna start a fire!

We're gonna start a fire!

We're gonna start a fire!

We're gonna start a fire!

We're gonna start a fire!

After the end of the song Seri giggled "that watsh rel good" she then passed out snoring much to the amusement of everyone else. Laughing the red clan and guests started trickling off to bed, until it was just Tatara, Izumo and Mikoto.

Shaking his head Izumo glanced at his two best friends. Now reunited at last, smiling they locked up and wondered up the stairs to bed and to see what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

**If I owned this do you really think I'd be writing fanfictions about it.**

**lots of sarumi for this chapter, to get the most out of it I would suggest listening to either whispers in the dark by skillet or clarity by zedd ft, foxes**

A night to remember. Or the promise of broken men.

'They were fortunate' Fushimi Saruhiko thought as the group broke up from there story s about Tatara's driving skills and wondered off too bed. 'That there are enough rooms with beds that we don't have to share.'

Walking into his Saruhiko eyed the futon set up before nodding, it would do.

Glancing at the spirit that floated behind him Saruhiko's hand tightly gripped the keychain, the only thing that allowed him to see and touch Yata Misaki.

Clicking his tongue Saruhiko wandered over to the futon, settling on it before patting the space next to him in open invitation which was taken by Misaki, much to his pleasure.

Relaxing on the futon the duo remained in a comfortable silence that they hadn't had since there middle school years. Glancing over Saruhiko couldn't help but snicker quietly, as Misaki looked young enough to still be a middle schooler, despite technically being older then himself.

Misaki glanced curiously at Saruhiko to see what he was laughing about, causing him to shake his head that it was nothing.

Saruhiko glanced at the roof before asking something that had been bothering him for a while. "Mi~Sa~Ki Why do you have an eye patch" smirking as his Misaki (the thought sent a thrill of excitement down his spine) looked annoyed before moving so he was lying on his back across the futon and giving a loud sigh.

"Haven't you wondered why your eyesight went back to being perfect" Misaki turned so he was facing him head on.

"The day before it became perfect you visited the slate, I was there as well, as a formless spirit. I was able to connect to the slate and I asked it to correct your vision, sorta as a last hoorah/present." Ignoring the shocked look on his face, Misaki continued "it agreed to fix your sight but in return I would lose the ability to use one eye." Sitting up Misaki placed a had on Saruhiko's face softly caressing it. "Before you say anything, I agreed to it and I was, am dead it's not like a dead guy needs perfect vision" Misaki gave a sigh leaning closer to Saruhiko's face "it was worth it."

Saruhiko stared at Misaki for a few seconds before drawing him into a tight hug, his had gripping the keychain hard enough to start to cut into his hand.

After a few minutes he relaxed and let Misaki go before looking at the keychain in his had. "How exactly does this work" lifting up the keychain and eyeing Misaki with a odd look at the thought of someone just happening to have a Misaki keychain.

"It was Megumi actually, she's the colorless King and her power is to mess with the souls of the dead. After watching you for awhile I decided to visit my family, Minoru is running about as Anna's clansmen. But Megumi when I went to see her, she could see me" Misaki looked up with a wistful look on his face. "She was happy, right up until she worked out that I was dead. She wasn't very happy after that." Misaki gave a sad laugh "she tacked me and burst its to tears, took awhile to calm her down. And after that she asked what happened to me."

Saruhiko shot Misaki a surprised look. "And you told her."

"An abridged version, which she accepted, then she asked me what took so long to turn up."

Saruhiko was very surprised to see a glint of mirth enter Misaki's eyes. "I told her that I was watching over you and making sure that you were all right" Misaki laughed again "that was how I met the Spiral Duo along with the Black Emperor and the White Witch."

"Well that's all well and good but what's with the keychain" Saruhiko raised an eyebrow at Misaki who looked... sheepish of all things.

"Well after all that Megumi offered me a place in her clan, as a benefit I would have an item that allowed me to interact with the living plane of existence, a nickname," Saruhiko raised an eyebrow at that, Misaki looked away in embarrassment, "it's Amaterasu, don't say any thing! Also it..." Misaki leaned close to Saruhiko staring into his eyes, "it would allow me to be with you for one last time."

Saruhiko's eyes widened before he turned and grabbed a chain that happened to be in his pocket. Ignoring Misaki's slightly disbelieving look, Saruhiko threaded the keychain through the chain and then put it around his neck creating a strange parody of a necklace.

"There so it's always close" looking up at Misaki, Saruhiko smiled gently at him before gathering the small spirit in his arms and laying down properly in the futon with the covers soon tucked over them.

"I promise my dear Mi~Sa~Ki I'll never let you go, ever." Nuzzling into Misaki's soft hair one the beanie was taken off Saruhiko sighed and smiled softly.

'Yes I promise I'll never leave you, ever'


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah this one is Happy's fault, she mentioned a certain idea that she was thinking of doing and this happened. Hope you like it, this goes out to you HappytheEexeed for giving me the idea in the first place. By the way there is a minor lime further along, just for the people who don't like that sort of stuff. **

**If I owned then I would be running around in circles squealing at the top of my lungs, since I'm not I obviously don't own at all, wish I did though. **

.

.

.

Saruhiko felt helpless as he watched the screen with the video put up by JUNGLE. The video it was showing happened to be what happened during Misaki's kidnap and it was making Saruhiko feel sick to his stomach, watching Aya trick Misaki, and wasn't that a kick to the gut to find out that Aya was using him to get close to Misaki. To his rape by the six different guys. in all honesty if it hadn't been for the direct order given by the captan then Saruhiko would have been out of there to track down those men and make sure that they died in a slow and painful manner.

Shuddering Saruhiko watched the video go on until it finished before getting up and stalking out the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Walking into the room he was using Saruhiko collapsed onto the futon, one hand coming up to caress the keychain that was hanging around his neck. It was a small comfort to know that as long as he had this particular keychain then Misaki would be by his side.

"All throughout that, you were the only thing running through my head, even as they screwed me as hard as possible, and used me as a lab rat, you were the only person on my mind." Saruhiko startled and glanced up to see Misaki's form sitting somewhat behind him, eye staring off into the distance.

Saruhiko blinked, startled at what Misaki had just said. Sitting up Saruhiko looked at Misaki for a second before crawling over and wrapping his arms around Misaki's slender form.

Having Misaki in his arms, along with the stress of sitting through and having to watch Misaki's rape and with the knowledge of what happened later on, it wasn't any wonder that Saruhiko broke down and started quietly crying into Misaki's shoulder. Feeling Misaki arms wrap around his body Saruhiko shuddered and proceeded to hug Misaki tighter so that he could feel Misaki's body against his, reaching up Saruhiko pulled of Misaki's beanie one hand coming up to stroke through Misaki's soft chestnut hair.

Laying down Saruhiko dragged Misaki with him as he proceeded to cuddle Misaki as he came down from his emotional high. Drawing back Saruhiko stared at Misaki's face, memorizing it so that he would never forget the face of the person he loved.

Moving forwards Saruhiko proceeded to start peppering Misaki's face and neck with kisses, making sure to add a few love bites along Misaki's neck.

Nuzzling back up Saruhiko kissed Misaki hard, sucking and licking Misaki's lips and tongue, enjoying the way that Misaki fought back against him with his tongue.

Breaking the kiss Saruhiko looked at what had to be the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Misaki was underneath him red faced and panting with hickeys running up and down his neck, all caused by him. Moving back down Saruhiko proceeded to kiss Misaki again, and again.

Eventualy Saruhiko calmed down and contented himself with holding Misaki tight against him, the keychain around his neck a comforting weight. While Saruhiko wouldn't have minded going further, he was happy that he got as far as he did considering what he saw in the video, so he was quite content with cuddling Misaki's form, making sure that Misaki was pressed against him in all the right spots and that their legs were tangled together.

In that moment Saruhiko felt happy and content, he just wished that the moment would last forever.

.

.

.


End file.
